101 ways to tic off relena peacecrap
by Logan-Black-Lily
Summary: just like it says reader. great ideas for relena bashing


**101 ways to piss-off **

**Relena Peacecrap!**

1: Dye her entire wardrobe black.

2: Blow up her limo.

3: (if she recreate it) wreck the shit outta it.

4: Fire Pagan.

5: Send a letter to her that says "Meet me in the park at 7, love

your one and only" send Wufei or Duo.

6: Cut off her hair while she's sleeping.

7: start a war and blame it on her.

8: Send her a wedding invitation stating: "You have been

Invited to the wedding of Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell."

9: Blow up her peace school.

10: Kill Pagan.

11: Set her up on a blind date with Sally.

12: Wire a battery to every doorknob in her house so that whenever a doorknob is touched she gets electrocuted.

13: Stomp on her house with a gundam.

14: Borrow a lion from Trowa and let it loose in her home.

15: Send Duo to her house with super glue and duct-tape (superglue is the new duct-tape.)

16: Pluck her eyebrows so that they look like Dorothy's.

17: Blare music when she's making a speech.

18: Drug her tea.

19: Egg her car.

20: TP her house.

21: Look her straight in the eye and say peace sucks.

22: Give a purple Mohawk and a nose piercing.

23: Give Pagan 20$ to hit on her.

24: Next time she says "Heero come kill me" hand hero and gun and 10$.

25: Replace her paper with her speech with a paper of very odd ramblings (on odd paper: yes we should turn on hungry like the wolf again and we should accept Christ as a savoir and ect.)

26: When she's in the middle of making a speech stand up on chair or table or the highest thing and yell YOU SUCK at the top of your lungs.

27: Tell her your going out with Heero.

28: Tell her Duo's going out with Heero.

29: Send her a love letter signed Wu-bear.

30: Get Pagan drunk/high.

31: Tell her Zechs wants to have a family reunion.

32: Paint her limo black.

33: Send her a wedding invitation saying Heero Yuy and Zech Marcues."

34: Change all her wardrobe to be all black and gothic

35: Say you killed Heero.

36: tell her pagan is engaged to Heero.

37: Tell her Heero's gay and he's really a girl.

38: Give Heero a dollar to kiss Duo passionately in front of her.

39: Start a new war.

40: Have Fei-Fei Injustice kick her.

41: Rebuild OZ and make Heero be the leader while saying your dating hero and your Trieze's and Zechs daughter.

42: Make everyone in the Sphere become Satanists.

43: Use Pyro abilities to blow up her estate.

44: Take her limo for a joy ride "accidentally" crash it.

45: Rewire the system for the mansion so you need a password to get in to any room.

46: Superglue weapons to the mansion's hallways and have them on motion sensor have them go off whenever she walks by.

47: Record a fake recoding of Relena worshiping the devil and saying she's gunna blow up the sphere. After this, give to media.

48: Take her job as Queen of the Sphere.

49: Rearrange her whole mansion

50: Steal all her makeup and suits. Glue in random places she can't get to easily. Reset her alarm for 5 minutes before her meeting.

51: Photoshop pictures of Relena Doing Drugs. Send this also to the media.

52: Hide Knives in her bed

53: Stab knives in the bottom of her bed so they barely stick up though the top.

54: Make and Android of Heero. Kill it in front of her. Put the head under her pillow.

55: Tell her Pagan is in love with her.

56: tell her, her parents are really hobos.

57: send her a letter that she must marry pagan or Wufei.

58:cut off all her hair

59: Record Relena talking about her love for Heero give to media once again.

60: Tape her dancing across the room. Make copies and sell them.

61: whenever she is doing something important blast the banana song.

62: Get her a banana phone.

63: Get her a tape of her singing Brittney spears. SELL IT!

64: Every time she says something to you bow down and dramatically say "Yes master."

65: Remake Heero's death glare so its better and the face is screwed up.

66: tell her Heero self destructed and died.

67: Tell her Heero kill himself because he saw her grade school picture.

68: Wrap her in duct-tape and plastic wrap and superglue her to the ceiling.

69: Get the gundam pilots to help you give her a swirlie.

70: Constantly ask her if she has PMS.

71: Tell her Zechs and Heero want a child and they want her to donate an egg for the mission.

72: tell her Zechs is a child molester.

73: Tell her Heero Blew up the Sanq Kingdom even though you did it.

74: Tell her Noin has a huge crush on her

75: Tell her Zechs made an arranged marriage for her with Heero's "special" brother. Younger then her, a draft, and mentally stupid.

76: Tell her Heero goes to special Ed.

77: give her foreign slim fast bars, which are really, get fast bars.

78: constantly tell her, her outfit makes her look fat.

79: tell her what looks bad on her looks good while the good looks bad.

80: if she asks you what she wears respond, " You look like shit regardless of what you wear."

81: randomly shoot at her

82: switch her shampoo with glue or maple syrup

83: in a world meeting take the screws out of a chair and then when she sits down it'll break then stand up and laugh while calling her a fat ass cuz she broke the chair.

84: tell every sphere leader that she called each one an idiot

85: duct-tape her to pagan.

86: booby-trap every room of her house.

87: put itching powder in her clothes.

88: Switch her tea with dirty water. For more disgustment put in worms.

89: tell Dorothy that she's madly in love with her.

90: cut up all her clothes

91: steal all of her left socks.

92: destroy all of her makeup

93: give her a plotted plant and say its from Heero (poison Ivy)

94: put a spider in her hairbrush

95: hide all of her undergarments and say Heero stole em.

96: accuse her of doing drugs infront of the sphere.

97: Tell her, her father didn't really die he just ran away.

98: while she's on vayca Photoshop a pic of her and Doro and make everyone believe their together.

99: Get Heero and Duo really drunk and get them to kiss and take a pic, give it to her.

100: In the middle of a meeting pass her a note saying" whisper to me what your thinking." After she does look shocked and jump up and say no I will not make out with you and slap her and storm off.

101:dig an 8 foot hole and push her in it leave her there for three days, then go back and be like opps I forgot you were in there by the way you missed a meeting and then say you need to file a report Heero just did walk off LEAVE HER IN THE HOLE.

An: YAY FINALLY anyways next is hero yuy . which I get to type right AME? Anyways im gunna post this now yay


End file.
